Today's digital hearing devices provide for vast signal processing capabilities. In order to allow for an individual adaptation of the hearing device to the hearing needs and preferences of a hearing device user, the way said signal processing takes place in the hearing device is dependent on several audio processing parameters. Some of these audio processing parameters are meant to be adjusted by the user (adjustable audio processing parameters; more precisely user-adjustable audio processing parameters). E.g., a hearing device usually allows the user to adjust the general output level of the hearing device, typically by toggling a volume toggle switch or by turning a volume control wheel. And, most of today's digital hearing devices have several hearing programs, which are basically sets of audio processing parameters to be used in said different acoustic situations, wherein most of said hearing devices allow the user to select a hearing program in dependence of the current acoustic situation, e.g., by manipulating a program switch. In case of a hearing system comprising a remote control, it can be provided that the before-mentioned and/or other audio processing parameters can be adjusted by means of said remote control, which for this reason may comprise corresponding and/or further user controls.
The inventor has found that a considerable portion of hearing system users have a considerable lack of understanding the effect of adjustments of available adjustable audio processing parameters.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve a hearing system user's ability to make use of one or more adjustable audio processing parameters of the hearing device.
In DE 10 2005 034 381 A1, it is suggested to provide user controls of a hearing-aid device with a new function, so as to use the hearing-aid device for new purposes. In particular, it is suggested to integrate the hearing-aid device in a software-based gaming environment and to use the user controls of the hearing-aid device as input means for giving input to such a software game. This way, the hearing-aid device user shall get acquainted and used to handling the (physical) user controls of the hearing-aid device. This extended use of a hearing-aid device shall improve the acceptance of hearing-aid devices.